


Sorry

by life_is_righteous



Series: House of Durin [4]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durin!Reader, F/M, Line Of Durin Reader, Thorin’s Daughter, she decides enough is enough, thorin doesn’t pay attention to his child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Being Thorin’s daughter was sometimes difficult. He never had time for you because of his duties, but when you realize that he always had time for everyone but you it strikes a nerve.





	1. Chapter 1

“Adad!” You exclaim, bursting through his study.

“Not now I’m busy,” Thorin snaps and you stop in your tracks.

"But I finally finished-.” 

“Y/n I don’t have time right now. Please I have important matters to tend to,” Thorin states not even looking up from the parchment he was currently reading over.

Your eyes water and you bow your head before quietly leaving. He NEVER had time for you. Ever since you returned with your Aunt to Erebor, you barely got to see him. Only when he came home before you went to bed and that was hardly ever.

Placing your newly made daggers, on Thorin’s night stand, you go to find your cousins.

You never knew your mother. She had died during childbirth. Thorin had to raise you by himself and then Fili came along a year after yourself and Kili five years after him. Five years after Kili was born, they lost their father and Thorin had to help raise them as well. You were jealous, however. They always got more attention from Thorin than you did and it hurt you so much. Aunt Dis tried to reassure you that he loved all of you equally, but you knew that Thorin would rather have Fili and Kili as his sons than you as his daughter.

Finding Dwalin, Fili, and Kili in the training room, you smile brightly, trying to push the negative thoughts away.  
Kili smiles at you, putting his weapon down and wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Did you show it to him?” Kili asks and the smile immediately drops from your face causing Dwalin to frown.

“He said he was too busy and only had time for important stuff,” you mumble, looking at the ground.

Dwalin sighs at his friends stupidity. Dwalin knew that Thorin kept pushing you away and warned him against it. If he kept pushing you away, you were going to find a reason to leave and never come back. Thorin didn’t believe his words saying that it was nonsense and that you knew he loved you. Dwalin wasn’t too sure about that.

“But this is your first ever craft made in Erebor! The first ever weapon forged since Smaug attacked! He should be proud!” Fili exclaims.

And Thorin should be. Making a weapon in your ancestral home had been an honor, especially since you were the first one to make one since Smaug attacked. The great forges were brought to life and yet you were the only one to create something of it. The first weapon ever made in Erebor after the attack were a pair of daggers for your father that he will never appreciate.

“Why would he? I’ve made dozens of weapons before. They’re not important,” you say, taking a seat on one of the benches.

Fili and Kili both know you well enough to know that what you meant was “I’m not important”.

“Don’t let him get to you lass,” Dwalin tries, taking a seat next to you, “he’s just been busy with running a kingdom.”

He hated seeing you like this. It brought him so much pain to see you so unsure of yourself.

“And yet I’ve seen him sparring with all of you and other members of the company. I’ve seen him walking around in the markets, speaking to the people as if he has all time in the world and yet he has none for me. He doesn’t love me anymore,” you tell him.

You knew he didn’t love you like he used to. Ever since Fili and Kili were born, his attention had been on them. It’s not like you blamed your cousins; it wasn’t their fault. It was your fathers fault.

You stand, coming to a decision.

“Where are you going?” Fili asks, watching as you walk to the door.

“Somewhere where I’m wanted,” you reply critically before leaving the room.

You were going to leave Erebor and you were never coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the most unexpected place.

It takes you a few days, but you finally get to your destination: the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood.

You knew it wasn’t a good idea to come here; your father practically forbade it. He didn’t get along with the elvenking, that much was obvious, but that didn’t mean you didn’t.

You and Dis had to travel through Mirkwood and the king himself met up with you both and whatever other dwarves there were. He was kind. Very unlike what your father had wrote about. He seemed as if he lost something great and he had learned from it. You found out from your cousins that his son had left because of his attitude towards anyone other than his kin and you felt that that made him to be kinder than he was when he met your father.

Spotting King Thranduil at the elven gates, you dismount from your pony.

“I was not expecting dwarven emissaries or rather an emissary,” Thranduil states, helping you remove your pack from your pony.

“I am sorry. This was the only place I could think of where my father wouldn’t find me,” you mumble, but you know he hears you because he gives you a small smile.

“Come. Dinner is waiting for us,” he says and you follow him. He doesn’t offer you his arm because he knows you find it annoying because of the height difference so he didn’t dare offer his hand to you.

“Now why is it that you have run away from your home?” Thranduil asks.

“Because I don’t matter. Not to my father anyway. I am sure he hasn’t noticed my absence.”

“And why come here?”

“Because the Iron Hills is the first place he would look. Never would he expect to find me here,” you say.

“Well, you are always welcomed in my home.”

-

A few weeks later, Thranduil finds himself with a letter from the dwarf king himself. As expected, he was looking for his daughter. Now he had to think about what he was going to do. Either return y/n to her family or possibly cause a war by keeping her hidden. Both of which he did not want to do.

A knock on his study door interrupts his thoughts.

“Enter,” he calls and Feren walks in looking troubled.

“Dwarven emissaries are asking for shelter my lord.”

“Which ones?”

“The two princes, my lord.”

Thranduil sighs.

“Allow them in. Y/n needs to have a long talk with them.”

Feren nods and leaves the room. Thranduil stands. He had a feeling that he was going to be needed as well.

-

“Y/n!” you hear and you turn around to find your cousins running down the hall.

You smile at them. You knew that of all people, they would be the ones most likely to find you.

“Fili. Kili. It’s so nice to see you after so long,” you say, pulling them both into a hug.

“We wanted to come sooner, as soon as you left, but we couldn’t until Uncle was gone. Why did you do this? Uncle is in a frenzy looking for you,” Fili states, bringing you down to sit on a bench.

“The only time he’s come to care for me it seems,” you respond.

“You ran away because of that?”

“Thranduil treats me better than my father ever had and we’re not even in the same race. He stops his meetings for me. He appreciates the crafts that I make. He appreciates me like a father would a daughter! Something that I have never gotten from my father!”

“Is that what you really think?” you hear and it’s the one voice you never wanted to hear again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a short discussion with you and Thranduil and tries to make amends.

“Is that really a question you have to ask, King Thorin?” you ask coldly. At that, Thorin flinches.

“I am your-.”

“King. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“Do you really hate me that much?”

That makes you snap.

“Me? Hate you? I loved you Thorin and I got nothing from you. Your attention has been everywhere, but me! I understand that you are king and you have a duty to your kingdom, but you also have a duty to your family. But wait a minute. You knew that! You sure as hell knew that because you would always spend your free time walking around Erebor with Aunt Dis or Fili or Kili and yet never me! I can count how many times you’ve spent time with me on one hand, Thorin!” you shout, tears gathering in your eyes.

Everything just broke your heart. Everything. Seeing him happy with your cousins, but not you hurt so much. You never knew why he was like that? You never understood- wait.

“It’s because I killed amad, isn’t it? You don’t love me because I took your one from you. Is that it?” you ask him.

Thorin immediately comes over to you gently clasping your face in his hands and using his thumbs to rub away your tears.

“I have never stopped loving you since the day I first held you in my arms. I am so, so sorry for making you think that way. I am such a fool for treating you the way that I have. I love you, y/n. Do not doubt that,” and those three words is what causes the dam to break.

“This is the first time that you have ever said that you loved me. In my ninety years of life this the first time you ever told me that you loved me,” you say, backing away from him.

“Uncle Vili told me he loved me more than you ever did and he was only around for six years of my life! I just. I don’t think I can accept you as my father. Not anymore,” you say, turning your back on the man that caused you nothing but grief as your father.

Thorin moves to follow you, but a hand on his arms stop him. Turning to Fili, he is about to bark out an order until he sees the look of disappointment on his face. A look he had not seen since he almost threw Bilbo off the ramparts. Fili always looked up to him with admiration, but now he was looking at him with contempt and he knows he fucked up.

“It think it’ll be best that you return to Erebor, Uncle,” Kili adds and Thorin looks at him.

“But she is my daughter!”

“And she is our cousin that we know far better than you do. Tell me, Uncle. What is her favorite color?”

Thorin immediately shuts his mouth.

“Her favorite food? Her favorite story? Who she’s currently courting?” Thorin shakes his head.

“That’s what I thought,” Fili sighs, “The only thing you seem to know about her is when she was born.”

“Oakenshield. What an unpleasant surprise,” a cold voice calls out and the three dwarves turn to face the elven king.

“Go and find y/n. She needs you two now more than ever,” Thranduil states and Fili and Kili nod, knowing exactly where to go to find her.

When they leave, Thranduil turns to look at Thorin.

“When the princess of Erebor came upon my doorsteps, I was not expecting you to be the reason she left.”

“I don’t think this is any of your-.”

“It is my business, Thorin Oakenshield! You made it my business when your daughter came to me, hurt over the fact that her father didn’t love her.”

“Don’t pretend that you care about her!” Thorin sneers.

“Is it me the one pretending or is it you?” Thranduil asks calmly trying to regain his composure. 

Thranduil knew exactly what Thorin was going through. He did it to his own son and it pained him to watch Legolas walk out of his life. He did not wish that pain unto others even if he and Thorin didn’t see eye to eye. 

He came to care for y/n as his own even though he’s only spoken to her a handful of times. She reminded him so much of Legolas. The will to learn, the energy when fighting, the need to always put everyone else before themselves.

So much of Legolas was in y/n. When he met her it was like the Valar was giving him a chance to be a better person. A better king and father.

“You don’t know what is going on-.”

“I don’t? I watched my son walk out of my life because of my mistakes. Something that will happen to you if you don’t learn how to love your daughter! I know exactly what’s going on because I’ve been through the same exact thing! Get your head out of your ass and see that you are in the wrong!” Thranduil snaps, tired of the dwarf king’s rambling. 

“If you know what is going on, how do I fix this?” Thorin asks, but Thranduil has no answer. The one thing he did to try and fix the relationship between him and Legolas was let him go.

“You need to give her space, Thorin.”

“What do you mean,give her space? She’s my baby girl!”

“It pains her to be near you. She’s called you by your title and your name. The only thing that can heal her is time and space. Giving her space will hopefully bring her back to you,” Thranduil states and he’s praying that his words are true because he misses Legolas so much.

“And if it does not?” Thorin asks, deeply afraid of the answer.

“Then you need to let her go. Forcing her to stay will only hurt you both,” Thranduil states and Thorin sighs, accepting that in the end, this is what he has to do.

-  
Knocking on your door, Thorin tries to think his words through. He didn’t want to say goodbye to you, but he also didn’t want you to leave him forever. You were his daughter and he loved you unconditionally.

As the door opens, his heart stops as he realizes exactly how broken you looked. He did this. He hurt you and he didn’t think he could ever make this right.

“Come to spout more lies?” You ask quietly and Thorin sighs. You were just like your mother. 

“No. I did not. I do love you. I really do. I am truly sorry that I have spent more time with Fili and Kili than I have with you. That I’ve brushed you aside for my duties as King. If your mother was here now, she’d chop my braids off,” Thorin states and that earns a little smile from you. 

“I know I’m not the best father in the world. I’m not even sure I can be considered a father, but if you’re willing to let me into your life, I promise that I will try to be the father that you always wanted. I am not saying that it’s going to happen immediately because it’s not but it will happen eventually. You just have to give me a chance,” Thorin pleads and you look at him critically.

“How do I know that you’re going to keep your word? That you won’t hurt me?”

“You don’t. You just have to trust me.”

“But I did that, Thorin! I’ve trusted you for many years! 80 to be exact and the outcome has been the same!”

“But this time I know what I’m doing wrong! Please, I already lost your mother. I can’t lose you too,” he begs and you’ve never seen him so broken. A pain in your heart makes you realize that you never want to seem him like this ever again.

Clasping his hands in yours, you rest your forehead against his.

“You hurt me, adad. You hurt me so much,” you whisper, tears of frustration slipping down your face. 

“I know, my **_kurdel_** and I hate myself for it, but if you give me a chance, I will try to fix what ever I can,” he says.

And you sigh. Everyone deserved second chances especially if they were truly sorry.


End file.
